


not exactly subtle

by imposterhuman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, alana is too smart, connor and evan are Not Subtle, connor is a gentleman, im really bad at tagging, oblivious friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Jared, Zoe, and Alana have been trying to get Connor and Evan together for weeks (Connor and Evan have been dating for months).





	not exactly subtle

For three weeks, Jared, Zoe, and Alana had been conspiring for weeks to get Evan and Connor together. They had tried everything, planning group outings and leaving the boys alone, teasing both about their feelings for the other, and even flat out telling each boy about the other’s feelings for him. So far, nothing had worked.

To the best of their knowledge, at least.

“How do they not know we’re dating? We aren’t exactly subtle….” Evan murmured in Connor’s ear, both boys curled up together on the sofa, watching one of Evan’s tree documentaries. Completely platonically, of course.

“Because they’re oblivious? Honestly, I have no idea.” Connor replied softly. Jared, noticing their whispering, threw a piece of popcorn at them.

“Yo! No talking during the movie!” Both boys stood up to go to Evan’s room, accompanied by a chorus of complaints from their friends.

“Connor, if you leave me here with  _ Jared  _ because you want to hang out with your ‘not boyfriend’, I will stab you,” Zoe swore.

“Oh hush,” Connor shot back. “You have Alana.” Zoe blushed profusely, stuttering out a “fuck you.”

“Get some, Evan!” Jared hollered. Evan blushed and shook his head. “Oh wait, I forgot, you’re ‘not dating’.” 

“Jared, shut up,” Alana chastised. “Evan, Connor, be safe.”   
Both boys choked. “What the hell?” Connor got out. “Alana, what? No!”   
Zoe muttered something that sounded a lot like “I love you, Alana.”   
“What was that, Zoe?” Evan asked sweetly.

“Out! Get out!” Zoe shooed them away, to curious glances from the other 2 conspirators.

Evan could hear them muttering all the way up the stairs. 

“How do they not even  _ suspect _ ?’ Connor said wondrously. “We haven’t denied it since we got together.”

“I mean, we haven’t confirmed it, either,” Evan countered.

Conor cocked his head, considering for a minute. “Fair point,” he conceded.

They reached Evan’s room and shut the door behind them, blocking out the noise of the others’ argument. They curled up on Evan’s small bed, the close proximity being comforting for both of them. Connor dropped a quick kiss on Evan’s cheek.

“What was that for?” Evan turned with a smile.

“Oh, just because you’re adorable and I can’t resist kissing you,” Connor said.

“Then kiss me,” Evan replied, bolder than usual. 

Connor obliged happily.   
\---

Back downstairs, the other three were trying to plan  _ one last date  _ to get Connor and Evan to admit their feelings for one another.

“I vote lock them in a closet and not let them out until they admit their feelings for each other or kill each other.” Jared suggested, completely unhelpfully.

“Veto,” Zoe said immediately. “That might only make things worse. I suggest we trick Evan into admitting his feelings for Connor somewhere where Connor can hear him. Then there’d be no way for either of them to deny it.”   
“There is a case to be made for just letting it happen?” Alana said questioningly.

“Veto,” Jared shouted. “You’re not the one who has to deal with Evan’s pining.  _ ‘Oh, his eyes are so beautiful! Oh, his hair is so soft! Oh, Connor, Connor, Connor!’  _ I am  _ not  _ dealing with that for much longer.”   
“And, Lana, I have to deal with Connor’s pining, which is  _ waaaay  _ worse. So, no, we are not just sitting back and letting it happen.”

“Fine, fine, okay. So I suggest an ultra-romantic date, after we do Zoe’s idea. That way, one of them can  _ finally  _ make a move with no chance of rejection.”

Jared and Zoe murmured assent. “I still think we should lock them in a closet though. An ultra-romantic closet, but still a closet.”   
“Shut up, Jared,” both girls chorused.

“Jinx!” Zoe cried happily. “You owe me a soda.”   
“Well then,” Alana hesitated. “Come on a lunch date with me, tomorrow, and I’ll buy you all the sodas you want.”   
Zoe blushed and stuttered. “S-s-sure!” Alana smiled.

“Holy shit, is everyone here a couple except me?” Jared cried out, exasperated.

“Connor and Evan aren’t… yet.” Zoe pointed out. 

Jared sighed. “So we’re doing Zoe and Alana’s plan?”   
“Yep,” Alana confirmed. 

“Well, let’s get on it, then. I’ll take care of getting Evan where you need him and getting the confession. Zoe, you have to get Connor within earshot. Alana, you have to make sure everything goes right because otherwise we  _ will  _ fuck up.” Jared resolved.

“Okay,” said Zoe.

“Will do,” Alana finished.

The plan was in action.

\---

“Evan, come on, we gotta get to the music store, I told you, I need to get some violin music for Alana’s birthday!” Jared explained, dragging Evan behind him towards the store. 

“Why exactly do  _ I  _ need to come with you? I don’t even know what a violin looks like!” Evan protested, knowing full well that Connor worked there and it was his shift right then.

“It’s a box… with strings? Eh, who cares? Gotta do it anyway. Now, come on!” he got Evan through the door with one final pull. “Go wait in the sheet music section, I’ll be there in a minute, just have to talk to an employee about what I should get.” Jared knew full well the thought of talking to a stranger would get  Evan scurrying away, and it worked. The boy gave Jared a dirty look and walked into the aisles. 

Jared pulled out his phone.

\---

_ 12:43 PM- “get connor and evan together” _ _   
_ _ Recipients: Bath_bomb_eater69, zzzzZoeMurphy, A_Beck _

 

**Bath_bomb_eater69:** ev is in position zoe do you have connor

**zzzzZoeMurphy:** yep 

**Bath_bomb_eater69:** alana are you ready to distract connor

**A_Beck:** Ready.

**Bath_bomb_eater69:** then lets go

\---

Jared walked towards where Evan was standing awkwardly.

“Sooooo, Evan,” Jared started. “When are you going to tell Connor about your massive crush on him?”   
Evan blushed. “W-what are you t-t-talking about?” he stuttered out.

“Oh, please,” Jared waved his hand. “It’s so obvious.” Evan started giggling. “Wait, what? Did I say something?” Jared said, confused.

“No, it’s just…” he broke off in giggles again. “Nothing, nothing.”   
“So,” Jared prompted. “You gonna admit it?”   
Evan sighed. “Fine. I have a massive crush on Connor Murphy.”

Jared hooted with glee. “I knew it! I called this! I was right!”   
Evan rolled his eyes. “Uh huh.”

Unbeknownst to Evan, Alana and Zoe had sent Connor down that aisle, knowing that Evan was going to be admitting his feelings. Behind Evan and Jared, someone cleared their throat. Evan jumped about four feet off the ground when he saw who it was.

“C-C-Connor!” he squeaked. “I forgot you worked here!”

Connor arched an eyebrow. “Uh huh. You guys need any help?” Jared snickered. “Kleinman, I’m going to kick you out in about two minutes.”

“Bye, Evan!” Jared said, jauntily walking away. Once he was out of sight, Connor walked over to Evan and gave him a chaste kiss.

“A ‘massive crush’?” Connor laughed. “On little old me?” 

Evan glared at him. “I was under pressure! And you’re hardly little! You’re like, 10 feet tall.”

Connor laughed. “I heard they’re planning a dinner for us tonight, you game?”   
“Of course,” Evan said with a smile. “You gonna pick me up like a gentleman?” 

“Uh huh,” Connor nodded. “I gotta get back to work, see you later, Ev!”

Thy walked in opposite directions, Connor walking back to the counter, Evan walking to where Jared was waiting for him.

“Turns out Alana doesn’t want any music, so time for us to go. How’d it go with Lover Boy?” Jared teased.

“Likely story. Are you sure this wasn’t just a set up to get me and Connor to confess our feelings and whatnot?” Evan questioned.

“O-of course not,” Jared laughed nervously. “That’s absurd! Now, changing the subject, you’re free tonight, right?”   
Evan rolled his eyes. “I actually have plans, sorry.”   
Jared’s eyes bugged out. “Wait, what? With who? Since when?” he practically yelled.

Evan laughed. “Connor’s taking me to dinner.”   
“Oh, thank god,” Jared breathed out a sigh of relief. “Well, have fun with Lover Boy. I have to meet up with Alana about… a project? So I gotta go. Bye Evan!” he called.

“So subtle,” Evan said under his breath.

\---

Evening rolled around faster than Evan expected. Jared had come over earlier to help him “prepare for his date” with Connor, even though Evan insisted it wasn’t a date. So Evan was dressed in a button down shirt, a blue tie, and nice pants. Jared’s definition of helping, however, was just criticizing all of Evan’s choices, so Evan had kicked him out half an hour ago so he could finish getting ready. 

Now, Evan was waiting by the door for Connor to come pick him up. He started fussing with his tie, managing to undo the knot and subsequently freaking out, because he couldn’t tie a tie well. A knock at the door startled from his tie dilemma. When Evan opened the door, Connor was standing outside, fidgeting awkwardly, hands behind his back. 

“You look great,” Connor said. “Here, I brought you flowers.” He handed Evan a bouquet of roses.

Evan blushed. “T-thanks, Con.” He took the flowers inside, Connor following behind him. He put the roses in a vase and set the vase on the counter.

“Oh, Ev,” Connor started. “Your tie is undone. Here, lemme fix it.” His long fingers deftly tied Evan’s tie into a neat knot. “Now we’re ready to go.”

Evan followed Connor to his car and hopped into the passenger’s seat. “Where are we going?” he asked. 

“Some Italian place? I forget the name.” Connor said. “Now, hush, I like this song.” They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the ten-minute ride. 

Connor opened Evan’s door for him when they arrived at the restaurant. “What a gentleman,” Evan laughed.

“You know me, I’m the biggest gentleman of them all. Come on, we’re late.” Connor replied with a smile.They held hands as they walked, rendering the hidden Jared, Zoe, and Alana speechless.

“Did we miss something?” Jared hissed. “Why are they acting like this?”

Then Evan kissed Connor, and the three practically screamed.

“What the hell? I thought you guys weren’t together?” Jared screamed, popping out of his hiding place. 

“What the fuck, Connor? Why didn’t you tell me?” Zoe said, equally indignant.

“Told you we should let it happen naturally! They’ve been dating for months,” Alana said nonchalantly.

The four teenagers gaped at her.

“How’d you not know?” Evan said, shocked. “We haven’t exactly been subtle!”   
“Well, you were not.” replied Alana. 

“Shut up, guys.” Connor said, ever tactful. “We have dinner reservations that you guys oh-so-kindly made, so Ev and I don’t want to be late. Bye!” He led Evan away with a wave.

“Well, shit.” Jared said. “How did we miss that?”   
“We’re stupid,” Zoe decided.

“Not me,” said Alana, holding up her hands. “I knew. You guys just didn’t look.”

“Damn.”

\---

Connor and Evan had a lovely dinner, phones silenced against the onslaught of texts from their indignant friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked!
> 
> comments and kudos make my day


End file.
